1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stride measuring apparatus capable of measuring a stride of a subject running or walking on a running surface of a belt.
2. Related Background of the Invention
A running machine with a belt driven at predetermined speed, so called a treadmill, is in widespread use at sports clubs and others. It is important in view of checking a running posture, to accurately measure a stride of a subject running or walking (hereinafter, both being referred to as running) on a running surface of a belt of a treadmill. As a conventional stride measuring apparatus for measuring a stride of a subject running on the running surface, there is an apparatus provided with a video camera as a sensor and configured to calculate the stride of the subject on the basis of images of feet of the running subject taken by the video camera (e.g., reference is made to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. JP-A-2002-277213).